


Kitten

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things Leon does for Sora...
Relationships: Leon/Sora/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> October 28, 2011. "Started as a serious fic for gnome... and then it decided to do this."

Leon had a terrible time saying 'no' to Sora.

Time and time again, he fell to Sora's pleading.

'Will you lend me a few munny?'

'Will you watch this kitten that I found?'

'Will you help me train because yet again I've forgotten what I'm doing?'

'Will you spend the night with me and Riku?'

He knew that Sora would eventually pay him back and didn't mind semi-regular retraining.

He named the kitten 'Xu'.

However, the last request had left him making a bit of a fishface.

But, because... well... he had a terrible time saying no to Sora... It ended up as a very good night indeed.

Though he was going to draw the line at another kitten.


End file.
